


Luckiest Woman in the World

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domme, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Slight Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: i want like a mavinsay fic where michael and lindsay catch gavin masturbating with a dildo. they then take turns fucking gavin. would love you if lindsay gets double penetrated. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luckiest Woman in the World

When Gavin had ushered Michael and Lindsay out of the house, insisting they needed more tea and other necessities they'd thought nothing of it - their Brit often depended on them for things like that and he was always too lazy to go himself. So they allowed themselves to be pushed from the house, unceremoniously being shoved from behind and left with a quick wave before Gavin slammed the door behind them. When they returned, however, they had not expected the sight they were blessed with.

  
It started with a sound, a simple moan escaping from somewhere within the bedroom. Michael and Lindsay shared a look, leaving their groceries in their bags on the kitchen counter. They searched for Gavin around the house, eventually following the obscene sounds to the bedroom. They knew, obviously, before they opened the door that Gavin was most likely not playing video games by himself. But they'd never have guessed he'd be fucking himself with a dildo, face pressed into their mattress as he writhed under his own touch. It was, as Lindsay would recall later, a sight one expected from a porn movie and not in your own home. Gavin did not register that they were there, far too wrapped up in is own wanton thrusting as his partners watched in awe as the dildo slipped between his cheeks. It was one of Lindsay's, long and slender and apparently just perfect for the job.

  
Michael started to laugh until Lindsay wrapped a hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up and yet just a little too late. Gavin's eyes were wide and he looked like a deer in headlights when he spotted them. He rolled onto his back, though his hand remained clutching the dildo. The moans stopped, much to Lindsay's disappointment and Gavin stopped fucking himself. He simply stared, too shocked and too scared to do anything else. So Lindsay took charge, dropping a hand from Michael's mouth and holding his hand instead. She tugged him towards the bed, ordered him to strip and then followed her own orders. Gavin was still shell shocked.  
"Oh, and you sweetie? You can just keep doing what you were doing ok?" She asked as though talking to a small child, Gavin's eyes trained on her hands as she worked to unbutton her shirt. "Gavin?" She prompted and the brunet snapped out of it, nodding slowly as he hesitantly started to pick up his pace once more.

  
By this time Michael was naked and while she was still undressing, Lindsay pushed him down onto the bed.  
"Why don't you help Gavin out with that?" She asked before turning away from them. She didn't need to look to know when Michael had taken over, the way Gavin's moans grew louder was the only indication she needed. Lindsay took a moment to mull over how to proceed, but once she'd decided an evil smirk worked it's way on her lips.  
"Michael, honey, do you know what would be better?" Lindsay calls over her shoulder and the only reply she gets is Michael grunting. Later, she'd be mad at his lack of communication. For now, Lindsay powers through it. "Why don't we take the dildo from the equation and you fuck Gavin while I get my dick ready, hmm?" She suggests although both boys know that there is no room for argument. Not that either of them would want it any other way.

  
Lindsay almost breaks character for a moment to laugh, hearing the eager rustle of sheets and the small whine Gavin lets out when the toy is removed. Lindsay sighs when she hears the toy fall to the floor and she waits until she's certain Michael's inside of Gavin before she begins to search for her own toy. It's not hard to find. The strap-on is nesting on top of all of their other toys, so frequently used that the top of the shelf is it's permanant place. It's Lindsay's favourite, just thick and long enough to drive both Michael and Gavin crazy while at the same time providing some stimulation for her with a special nub to tease her clit inside. Lindsay takes her sweet time putting it on, denying herself the sight of Michael plowing into Gavin. The bed is squeaking from the roughness of it all and Lindsay feels sorry for the neighbours because of the string of curses leaving Michael's mouth and the obscene noises leaking from Gavin's.

  
When Lindsay finally allows herself to turn around, she is not disappointed. Gavin is clawing at the bedsheets as Michael looms above him, his brutal pace making Gavin shift up the bed When Michael isn't swearing he's leaning over to nip and lick at Gavin's neck, which is when Gavin loses his voice and starts to pant instead. Lindsay walks towards them, taking note of how Gavin focuses on her. She sways her hips a little, watching as Gavin sucks in a breath when he spies the strap-on. Lindsay giggles, knee-walking up the bed until the dildo is barely touching Gavin's lips.  
"Suck, bitch." Lindsay commands and Gavin doesn't need to be told twice. He lifts his head in an effort to get more as his lips seal around the head. Lindsay shuffles closer to slowly feed it to him. His gag reflex is terrible but they've learnt that if you're gentle, Gavin can and will take it all the way. As Michael watched his fiance feed his boyfriend her dick, he lets out a loud and embarrassingly needy moan. Immediately, he is flustered by the sound.

  
Lindsay turns to look at him and spies his blush, shaking her head.  
"Aw, sweetie. It's okay to make some noise." She coos so patronizingly yet Michael doesn't seem to mind, in fact Lindsay notices that afterwards he even tries harder to make as much noise as possible. Once her rubber dick is fully coated, Lindsay pulls from Gavin's mouth and reaches for the lube for extra measure. When she's sure that she couldn't possibly hurt Gavin, she pushes at Michael's shoulder.  
"That's enough, why don't you and occupy Gavin's mouth for me?" Lindsay asks and Michael can't wait to comply. Gavin is just as eager, mouth already wide open by the time Michael has made his way over to him. As Michael slides his cock past Gavin's red, abused lips Lindsay slides her own dick into his stretched, abused hole. Gavin moans around Michael as Lindsay pushes it into the hilt and if that isn't the sweetest sound Lindsay has heard.

  
Thrusting into Gavin, Lindsay orgasms twice before she decides that that's enough and she wants something for herself. She pulls out before Gavin can reach his orgasm and orders Michael to do the same. Reluctantly, he complies. Lindsay can tell he was so close and if she weren't so needy for her own lust she'd have felt sorry for him.  
"Quit your pouting boys, now Gavin you better clothe that thing before you fuck me with it - understand?" Gavin lets out a gleeful cry while Michael huffs, folding his arms and sticking out his bottom lip.  
"That's not fair, he got started without us." Michael sounds like a whiny child and Lindsay has to laugh at how much he looks like one too. But she recovers quickly, rolling her eyes at her fiance as though he's the stupidest person on the planet.  
"Who said you weren't joining in? Get yourself ready and get some extra lube too, there isn't any natural lubrication where your dick's going." Lindsay said as she wriggled her eyebrows. It only took Michael a moment to understand what she meant and he was quick to prepare himself once he realized.

  
Once Lindsay's ready and Michael's sure that her ass is lubricated and stretched, they all stand on their knees on the bed. Michael stands behind Lindsay, hands on her hips whilst his lips attach themselves to her neck. Gavin is in front, hands fondling her breasts and teasing her nipples as they both wait for the go ahead. When Lindsay nods, Michael and Gavin make eye contact before both slowly sliding in. When they're both seated inside, Lindsay lets out a moan much more guttural than Michael's before. She nods again to signal that she's okay and then her boys start a rhythm. As Michael goes in, Gavin goes out and it's not long before Lindsay is cumming again and her boys are not too far from following. Michael and Gavin lock lips over Lindsay's shoulder as they both release their load. Lindsay feels overstimulated as she feels both condoms fill with come inside her. She shudders as they slowly pull out, collapsing back onto the bed while Michael and Gavin go and throw away the used rubbers.

  
Lindsay hums in content when they fall either side of her. She wraps an arm around Gavin's shoulder while the other curls around Michael's neck and lands a hand in his hair. Gavin falls asleep immediately while Michael stares idly at Lindsay. She smiles back at him, blowing onto his face when he stops blinking.  
"Are you alright?" She asks softly and Michael takes a moment to nod.  
"Tired, that's all." He says and Lindsay laughs, shuffling to kiss the top of his head. Michael relaxes at the small sign of affection and it's not long until he falls asleep on Lindsay's chest. Lindsay smiles down at her two boys and before she falls asleep she wonders how she became the luckiest woman in the word.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is a thing. Badass Lindsay, anyone?


End file.
